More Than Friends
by xbluejayx
Summary: Nick likes Jeff and Jeff likes Nick. Will it take them as long as Klaine did to get together? Nick/Jeff, Klaine and awesome Warbler friendships.


AN: Hello, lovelies. I wrote a new story. Read and Review okay?

Ships: Nick and Jeff. Klaine. Warbler friendships.

Warnings: Naughty school boy language. Epic randomness. Warbler awesomeness.

Dedicated to: Lemonade Mouth. Who is awesome. If you haven't read her story We'll All Float On do it now. It's wonderful.

Don't have a beta sorry for any mistakes.

Okay on to the story:

More Than Friends

Silence. Peace and quiet. Nick loved these times of the day when he could just relax and unwind in the senior commons. He could cuddle up to a book in a nice, comfy chair and get lost in the words of his favorite authors. Thank god for free periods. Just as reality faded into fiction and Nick was pulled into strange world of The Hobbit, a blonde tornado burst into the room.

"Oh, there you are, Nick. I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm totally freaking out." Jeff practically yelled, flailing.

"Wahhh?" Nick said, startled dropping his book on the floor. The sound of the book thumping on the ground distracted Jeff from his wild rant.

"Oh." Jeff blinked, his wide brown eyes now focused on Nick cuddled in the chair. "Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about your reading time." Jeff bent down to pick up the book and gently placed it in his friends lap. "Here, I'll just leave you alone and we can talk about this later." Jeff smiled softly before turning to leave.

"Stay, Jeff." Nick said, rolling his eyes in amusement. A huge grin formed on his lips. Jeff could be such a whirlwind of emotions sometimes.

"What? But it's reading time." Jeff blinked in confusion. Nick liked solitude during free periods. Every one knew that.

"The Hobbit will always be here. Besides you're far more interesting. Now tell me, what's this mega crisis you're having?" Nick said with a patient smile, patting the chair besides him. Jeff rolled his eyes and plopped down into the chair.

"French Five." Jeff said, sighing heavily.

"Ah." Nick said nodding in understanding. French five was hard. Really, really hard. Nick was glad he had gotten it over with last year.

"There is no way I'm going to pass this test. I mean, seriously? She's shoveling the information down our throats without even giving us time to process. We just started this new section a couple days ago and now we already have a test. It's fucking stupid." Jeff spat in irritation.

"You cursed." Nick pointed out, shocked. Jeff never cursed like that. He was also so happy and excited all the time. French must be seriously getting to him.

"I'm frustrated, Nick. It's so hard and I need at lease a B to keep my GPA up. Can you help me? I mean you took French Five last year and you're a genius. Lend me some of those super awesome smarts you keep in that head of yours." Jeff said pouting cutely at Nick.

"I'm not a genius." Nick blushed slightly. Jeff gave him an 'sure you aren't ' look. "But of course I'll help. Meet me in my dorm room after Warbler practice and we can pull an all nighter. I'm sure I still have my French notes somewhere."

"YES! Thank you. Oh my god. You're awesome. BEST. FRIEND. EVER." Jeff yelled, pouncing on Nick causing them both to fall over in the chair. And suddenly they were really, really close. They were so close that Nick could count the hues of brown in Jeff's eyes and the freckles on his nose. 3 and 27.

"Sorry. Sorry. I should really start thinking before I pounce." Jeff laughed nervously, a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"Is this your way of seducing me, Jeff Warbler?" Nick teased, waggling his eyebrows at Jeff. A goofy grin on his lips.

"Trust me if I was seducing you, Nick Warbler, you'd totally know it." Jeff said winking flirtatiously before jumping up off of Nick. Apparently it was Nick's turn to blush madly. "Here." Jeff said holding out a hand to him.

"Palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Nick said, gripping Jeff hand as he pulled him up. And um. Okay. Where did that come from?

"Are you quoting Shakespeare at me?" Jeff asked with a surprised smile, his brown eyes twinkling slightly. Nick shrugged and turned away to pick up the fallen chair. "Shakespeare is quite romantic, Nick. Are you trying to tell me something?" Jeff teased with raised eyebrows.

"Why yes, Jeff, I do have something to say." Nick said shyly, a blush on his cheeks.

"Really?" Jeff asked, slightly stunned. "What?"

"Jeff, I want to be best friends who obviously love each other with you. I want us to have eye sex during Warbler practice but never go past holding hands. I want us to go on coffee dates and flirt but never admit our true feelings for each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I want us to be the new Klaine." Nick proclaimed quite loudly, gripping Jeff's hand and pulling him into a meaningful hug.

"Get off of me, you nut." Jeff said shaking with laughter and pulling away from Nick.

"Hey, you were the one who was trying to seduce me earlier. You started this pre-mature romance." Nick said, before bursting into laughter as well. "Oh my god, Jeff. We have to be the new Klaine."

"Oh-Oh we can be um… Neff? Or Jick? Oh my god… ha…Jick. That sounds like di-"

"We cannot use that one." Nick said loudly between laughs, cutting off Jeff's use of the vulgar word. Oh god, Jick.

"Okay, okay Neff it is then. This is going to be totally awesome." Jeff said a huge smile blossoming on his pink lips, his face still flushed with laughter. He looked adorable. Or um what? Adorable? That's not what- what? Jeez, maybe he was taking this new Klaine thing too seriously. A bell sounded in the far distance distracting Nick from his thoughts.

"Oh, crap. I gotta go. Ms. Erving is totally gonna kill me if I'm late again. Study session later though, right?" Jeff asked, quickly grabbing his stuff. Nick nodded slowly. "Okay, awesome. See you later, my beloved best friend." Jeff giggled, blowing a kiss at Nick before running out of the commons. Nick blushed and waved at him, smiling softly.

Klaine. They were the new Klaine. But-but wait aren't they like a couple now? Is-is that what's going to happen? Nick blushed a deeper red at idea, picturing what it would be like to be more than friends with Jeff. He-he kind of liked that picture. Nick shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before roughly grabbing the Hobbit (which had fallen on the floor, again) and forcing himself back into the imaginary world created by J.R.R. Tolkien. He couldn't think about Neff right now. It was a little too much to handle.

…

"Blaine. What is that? Come on, you can do better!" Kurt exclaimed in frustration, his hands flying to his hips. They were all in the choir room, waiting for the last few Warblers to show up so they could start practice.

"Your boyfriend is hopeless, Kurt. Some people just can't master the art of bitch faces." Trent scoffed, inspecting his nails and leaning against one of the very well decorated walls.

"No, he can do this. Come on Blaine, it's easy. Try sneering." Kurt said encouragingly.

"Like this?" Blaine asked sucking his lips into his mouth and wrinkling his nose.

"Ha! Ha! Oh my god, Kurt look at him. He looks like he just ate a whole lemon." Trent doubled over in laughter. His breath coming out in heavy pants.

"You're so not helping." Kurt said, disapprovingly. "That's close honey but watch me." Kurt sneered, his lips curling slightly and his eyes narrowing. But the effort was wasted; Blaine wasn't paying any attention. Instead he was just staring at Kurt with hearts in his eyes. "What? Blaine you're suppose to be learning from this."

"You just called me honey." Blaine said dreamily, a huge smile stretching his lips.

"Oh my god." Trent said, shaking his head in frustration. "Kurt, come on. He's way too nice and… Blaine-like. He'll never get this."

"Shut up." Kurt said, waving off Trent. "Blaine, you have to think mean thoughts okay?"

"Mean?" Blaine asked, a look of confusion enveloping his face.

"Yes Blaine, mean. You know what that is right?" Trent asked, rolling his eyes and earning himself an elbow in the chest from Kurt. "Ow, not necessary."

"Uh…kind of? Um is it like this?" Blaine asked, pulling his triangular eyebrows together and wrinkling his whole face.

"Hey Klaine. Hey Trent. Oh my god, Blaine are you okay? Is he suffocating? Should I get the nurse?" Jeff, who had just entered the choir room, asked looking panicked. His brown eyes impossibly wide.

"No. No, he's fine. Blaine, honey that's more like frustration or…suffocation. Ease up. It's far more effortless than that. " Kurt said reaching forward and stroking one of Blaine's crinkled cheeks. And dreamy, gushing Blaine was back, but Kurt just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Um…what?" Jeff asked, completely bewildered. Trent laughed at his expression.

"We're trying and failing to teach Blaine how to pull a bitch face. Apparently he's too nice and hopelessly in love to master it. How about you, Jeff? How's your bitch face?" Trent asked curiously, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Awesome, just like all my other faces." Jeff grinned before whipping out his patented bitch face. It was a cross between a sneer and a smirk with a lazy raised eyebrow that said "So what I'm a bitch? You like it." and Trent had to admit it was awesome.

"See Blaine, this is how you do it. Wonderful, Jeff, absolutely wonderful." Trent said clapping loudly, a proud soccer mom grin on his face.

"Wow, that is good." Blaine said in amazement.

"Why thank you, gentlemen. I quite appreciate the compliment." Jeff said in a horrible British accent, causing the whole group to giggle.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough lessons for today." Kurt said, trying to catch his breath. Once he caught it he turned to Jeff with a raised eyebrow. "So, Jeff. How are things?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um. Things are good. Why?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Really? Things are good? Are things good with Nick?" Kurt asked a sly smile, waggling his eyebrows at Jeff.

"Oh god." Jeff said a hand covering his flaming face. "Why did I ever tell you about that?"

"Because I'm fabulous and you love me. Now, spill. You have 'omg something happened' written all over your face." Kurt said, smiling at a blushing Jeff.

"It's true, Jeff. You do." Blaine added helpfully, smirking.

"Nick and Jeff? When did that happen?" Trent asked, stunned. Because really, when did that happen?

"Technically it hasn't happened yet, and anyway shh Jeff's about to tell us something." Kurt said, waving Jeff on.

"Well we kind of agreed to be the new Klaine with full on eye sex and hand holding oh and he quoted Shakespeare at me." Jeff said quickly, nodding.

"New Klaine?" Trent asked.

"Eye sex? Kurt asked.

"Shakespeare?" Blaine asked.

"Um. Who am I suppose to answer first?" Jeff asked looking at Kurt in confusion.

"Wait no- start from the beginning, Jeff." Kurt said, his blue eyes wide. This sounded big.

"Okay so it started with me bursting into the commons while Nick was having his silent reading time…" Jeff started in on the tale with the captive audience of Trent and Klaine listening very closely.

…

"Hey David, does Gavel look a little dull to you?" Wes asked worriedly, biting his lip and holding the gavel out for David to see.

"Um...I guess. But only a little. She could use a bit of a polish." David said inspecting it closely.

"Yea-yeah I think I'll get her polished. It's been a while." Wes said, nodding firmly. Then putting her gently back into her case.

"I'm sure she'd love that." David said with a huge smile that Wes returned quickly.

"Oh my god." Thad rolled his eyes fiercely, hitting his head on the table. Crazy. He was surrounded by crazy.

"What? What?" Wes asked alarmed. He looked around, fully expecting Blaine to be throwing papers around and bursting into song, he was confused when he saw none of that happening.

"I think Thad doesn't quite understand your love for Gavel. Don't worry. It's him, not you." David said gently, patting Wes on the shoulder while simultaneously glaring at Thad.

"You. People. Are. Crazy. How the hell did I get stuck with you two? I'd rather be stuck with Klaine and their love faces. God, it must be my luck. I have horrible luck. Maybe I should start wearing that four-leaf clover necklace granmie made me." Thad mumbled to himself. Now where did he put that necklace? Hmm. It had to still be on his dresser at his house.

"Four-leaf clover necklace?" David asked, giggling.

"And you call us crazy? I'm pretty sure that takes the cake." Wes said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up. Your love for that gavel is way worse. Anyway can we just start?" Thad asked, irritated. The Warbler meeting should have started 15 minutes ago.

"We're still waiting on-"

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry guys. Mr. Brown let out our class ten minutes late. He gets a little excited when talking about atoms. I think he has a fetish." Nick said breathing heavily, after making an entrance that even Blaine would have been jealous of.

"It's fine, Nick, just take a seat. Well I think that's everyone. Shall we start?" Wes said pleasantly, hitting his Gavel on the table softly. Nick took the seat next to the cassette player. "Warblers, I know we suffered a heavy loss this past Saturday, but we must not dwell on that. We must move forward. So, in honor of moving forward member Jeff and members Klaine have put together a little something for you guys. Jeff, if you'd like to explain." Wes said, giving Jeff the floor.

"Thanks, Wes." Jeff said smiling politely at him, pulling out a tape and putting it in the player in the corner. He waved slightly at Nick before standing in front of the Warblers. "Sup, Warbler Bros. I know you guys are still totally bummed about losing Regionals, but hey don't be because Klaine and I came up with this awesome song and dance to entertain you. I'm sure you guys have heard this song, so join in if you like. Hey Nick, can you press play when I tell you?"

"Y-yeah sure." Nick blushed as his finger ghosted the play button.

"Thanks." Jeff said, winking. "Klaine, come join me." Jeff ushered them up and they got in position. Blaine was in the middle with Kurt and Jeff on both of his sides, their hands on his shoulders. "Hit it!" Jeff said excitedly, pointing towards Nick with his other hand.

Suddenly the choir room was filled with funky, sensual 80s pop. And Blaine began to sing.

" _Sugar, Sugar mmm ... ooh_

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking_?"

Jeff and Kurt pushed Blaine to the back and stepped forward swaying their hips and pointing out into the crowd sensually.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_"

Switch. Now Kurt moves to the front with Blaine and Jeff at his sides. The Warbler's cat calls are drowned out by Kurt's verse.

"_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_"

By the expression on Blaine's face, Jeff is sure that Kurt's sexy faces have greatly improved since the last Warbler sex riot. Jeff giggles slightly before pushing Kurt back and singing the chorus with Blaine. Most of the Warblers are singing excitedly from their seats at this point.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_"

Switch again. Jeff smiles hugely while taking his place in front of Klaine. His eyes find Nick's and he winks before belting out his part.

"_His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_

_Relax, baby, now we are alone_"

Now, all three of them stand together swaying madly and eye sexing up the crowd.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so Tell me so, baby_"

The funky music fades out and the Warblers burst into applause.

"Amazing, guys. Really wonderful." Wes said banging his Gavel on the table, a grin forming on his lips. "I'm not quite sure the old people at the nursing home will appreciate that, but maybe we could perform it at another Gap? Anyway very good guys. Take your seats." Many back pats and high fives were giving to the three as they headed to their seats. Klaine went back to go sit by Trent, while Jeff plopped down beside Nick.

"So." Jeff whispered softly as David started to talk about song choices that would be appropriate for a nursing home. "Did you like it?" Jeff asked shyly, looking at Nick through his eye lashes.

"It was hot! Wow, Jeff. I never knew you could move like that. Have you been keeping secrets from your best friend?" There was something about the way Nick said that that made Jeff flush and stutter like an idiot. It was probably the fact that Nick's eyes had turned two shades darker and his voice sounded almost…lustful.

"N-no. I mean uh-um. Thanks?" Jeff squeaked, his face flaming.

"You're very welcome." Nick smirked, eyeing Jeff's flushed face. It was really cute when he blushed. And Nick really couldn't help himself, he reached out and stroked Jeff's red cheek. It was smooth and warm and Nick liked the feeling of it under his fingertips.

"Whaaa?" Jeff exclaimed giggling and blushing madly. Cute. Too freaking cute. Nick smiled widely at him.

"Hey! You two, shut it. Just because you wowed us with your super amazing vocals and dance moves Jeff, doesn't mean you can just talk through the whole practice. Only Blaine can do that." Thad said sternly, pointing an accusing finger in their direction.

"Sorry, Thad." They both said. Nick blushed slightly at being called out. God, what was Jeff doing to him? He never got in trouble in Warbler practice before.

"Anyway back to the topic. I think the old people would fully appreciate a little Lady Gaga." Thad said seriously, nodding.

"Yes. Yes. I agree. Let's do Lady Gaga. Trent and I can totally own 'Born This Way'." Kurt and Trent bounced excitedly in their seats. Bitch faces replaced by huge grins.

"We'll take that into consideration. Anyway I think that's all we have to discuss for today. Thank you gentlemen for joining us. Have a great evening. Same time tomorrow." Wes hit his Gavel on the table, efficiently ending the Warbler meeting. All the Warblers stood up to leave.

"Hey, Jeff. I have to go discuss my research paper with Mrs. Davis. Meet me at my room in 20, okay?" Nick said touching Jeff's shoulder softly with a smile.

"Sure." Jeff smiled back. "I'll see you in 20." Nick winked at Jeff before running out into the hallway.

…

"Psst. Psst, Blaine. Over here." Nick whispered pressing up against a wall, trying to get Blaine's attention without alerting Kurt or Trent to his presence. As soon as he was sure Blaine had seen him, he ducked back behind the wall.

"Um, Kurt go on without me. I think I left something in the choir room." Blaine said, suspiciously glancing at the wall Nick had disappeared behind.

"Okay, come on Trent. I have to show you the new Vogue. It's absolutely fabulous." Kurt said smiling.

"Who's the cover?" Trent asked as they began to walk away from Blaine.

"Natalie Portman." Kurt answered.

"Love her." Trent gushed.

"Right? Come on. I think it's in my dorm." Kurt said pulling Trent by the arm towards his room. Blaine watched them walk away before walking up to Nick.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" Blaine asked, a big smile lighting up his face.

"I'm in love with Jeff." Nick said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders. It had took him a little while to figure out (he ended up not reading any of The Hobbit and instead staring into space, considering his feelings for Jeff) but he was positive that it was love.

"Whoa-what?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"I'm in love with Jeff and I need your help." Nick nodded.

"With what?" Blaine asked, still slightly bewildered but incredibly pleased. Jeff was going to be so excited (well more excited than he usually is).

"You're kind of a master seducer, right?" Nick asked, rhetorically. Every Warbler knew that Blaine had

magic seducing abilities. Take teenage dream for example, Kurt was practically pissing his pants by the end of the song.

"What?" Blaine asked, shaking his head. "No I d-"

"Yes you do." Nick cut him off but Blaine still shook his head. "Whatever. Just go with it. I need you to help me seduce and serenade Jeff."

"You want me to sing to Jeff." Blaine said, puzzled.

"Could you do that? Wait-no it'll be better if I sing it." Nick said shaking his head. Blaine had a lovely voice but Jeff would appreciate it more if he sang it himself. "What I need you to do is help me learn the chords. I'm not a master at the guitar but I'm okay."

"What song?" Blaine asked, getting excited now. This was his chance to be a mentor again.

"I'd lie by Taylor Swift." Nick said quickly, fighting a blush.

"Nice." Blaine whistled, appreciatively. After Katy Perry, Taylor Swift was his favorite female artist.

"Thanks." Nick blushed, eyeing the floor. "I think he'll like it. He loves Taylor Swift and it kind of fits our situation. So, will you help?"

"Of course. When do you want to do this little performance?" Blaine asked, eagerly.

"Tomorrow? At Warbler practice? I was thinking we could run through the song during 3rd period. That's your free period right?" Nick asked, squinting. He really wanted to do this as soon as possible. He didn't know if he could hold his feelings in much longer without embarrassingly blurting them out to Jeff. Tonight's study session was going to be hard.

"Yeah. Where do you want to meet?"

"The commons?" Nick said, questioningly.

"That sounds great. I'll talk to Wes and David so they know what's going on." Blaine added, helpfully.

"Oh. Thanks. I hadn't even thought of that." Nick said, rolling his eyes at himself. Because really, what had he expected to do? Just burst in and start serenading Jeff? That was totally a Blaine move and Nick wasn't sure he could pull it off.

"I know. It's to be expected though. Your head is all filled with new found love." Blaine teased, patting a blushing Nick on the shoulder.

"Ha. Ha." Nick said humorlessly. "You just get prepared for tomorrow, okay?" Blaine nodded, he was always prepared to help. " Okay, off you go. Find your boyfriend or drink some coffee or something." Nick waved off a laughing Blaine and sighed. Tonight's study session was going to be really, really hard.

…

"Ah ha. There you are! Thank god, I thought I'd lost you." Nick said, hugging the beloved French notes to his chest. He kissed them once, then twice, knowing how pleased Jeff would be that he found them. A soft knock interrupted his near make out with the notes. He threw them up in the air, startled.

"Nick? Are you in there?" Jeff's sweet voice filtered softly through the door. Nick stared at it for a second before running to it and flinging it open.

"Hey." Nick grinned, his dark eyes wide with excitement.

"Hey yourself. You ready for this French party extravaganza?" Jeff asked, pumped. His grin matching Nick's.

"Oui, oui." Nick said simply, causing Jeff to giggle hysterically into his hand. He ushered Jeff into his room.

"Um. Was Blaine here?" Jeff asked, staring at the pile of papers scattered on the floor.

"Huh?" Nick asked following Jeff's eyes. "Oh no. That was me. Your knock kind of startled me and I pulled a Blaine."

Jeff snorted, nodding slightly. "So. You ready to get this party started?" Jeff asked sitting cross-legged on Nick's dorm floor and flipping through the notes.

"Fo sho." Nick said with a smile, sitting down beside Jeff. Jeff snorted again.

"I think we should start with verbs and then sentences and then all the other random crap that's going to be on the test. That sound good?" Jeff asked, looking up from the notes to look into Nick's eyes.

"Sounds awesome." Nick said, enthusiastically. Jeff smiled softly at him before reaching over and pulling him into a quick hug.

"It's really great that you're helping me with this. I don't think anyone else would have pulled an all nighter with me on a subject they don't even have anymore." Jeff smiled warmly, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Well you are my best friend." Nick face was in flames and he couldn't keep the goofy smile from taking over his lips.

"And you're the most wonderful best friend in the world." Jeff said sincerely before laughing. "Now enough with the sap. Quiz me, baby." They both broke out into a fit of giggles that lasted at least ten minutes.

….

"To drink?" Nick asked.

"Boire." Jeff said excitedly.

"Conjugate it."

"Je bois. Tu bois. Il boit. Nous buvons. Vous buvez. Ils boivent."

"Good what's the past participle?"

"J'ai bu?"

"Yup and the imperfect?"

"Je buvais?" Jeff said, unsure.

"Perfect. How about to sit down?"

….

"Oh my god I know. I can't believe Thad said that. Old people would hate Lady Gaga." Jeff snorted loudly.

"What are you talking about, Jeff? Lady Gaga is amazing. Everyone loves her. I mean come 'Don't be a drag, just be a queen'. Those are words to live by." Nick said seriously.

"Nick, I swear to god if you burst into song, we can no longer be friends." Jeff said warningly, shaking his finger in Nick's face. A small smile cracked on his face.

"BABY, I WAS BORN THIS WAY." Nick scream-singed jumping off the floor and dancing wildly.

"Oh my god!" Jeff yelled, falling over laughing. "What? HAHAHA"

"I think I just proved my point." Nick said nodding, self-satisfied. Sitting back down next to a flailing Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked loudly, laughter in his tone. "No-what? HAHAHAHA"

…..

"Translate: When Sophie is on vacation, she will travel." Nick said.

"Do I have to?" Jeff asked, pouting. Studying sucked.

"Yes, Jeff. You do." Nick said patiently, rolling his eyes at Jeff's pout.

"Fine. Quand Sophie sera en vacances, elle voyagera." Jeff said, sighing.

"See, was that so hard?" Nick smiled widely, patting Jeff on the shoulder.

"Painfully hard. Oh my god- no. Wait, I didn't mean it like that. No. Stop laughing Nick. This isn't funny." Jeff blushed as Nick rolled on the floor laughing.

"PAINFULLY HARD, JEFF. HAHAA. PAINFUL." Nick howled. Jeff face was in flames.

…

"Klaine seems to be doing well." Jeff said in observation, while high lighting some of Nick's notes.

"Yeah. They're a cute couple. They fit each other well, you know?" Nick asked ,smiling.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Jeff said with a soft sigh.

…

"Charades!" Nick yelled, jumping up off the floor.

"What?" Jeff asked, looking up at Nick with a curious smile.

"We should totally play French Charades." Nick said nodding eagerly.

"How do we do that?" Jeff asked crossing his legs and sitting up.

"Well, I'll act like a certain animal and you can say what it is in French."

"Sounds fun. Let's do it." Jeff said excitedly, his eyes as wide as his smile.

"Okay. Here's my first one. Okay. Um." Nick started to jump around the room squeaking and picking at his hair.

"Monkey." Jeff shouted, pointing at Nick and giggling.

"No, in French Jeff." Nick rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh, right. Um. Un singe?"

"YES!" Nick wasn't sure why he was so excited that Jeff got it right. "Okay, one more." Nick galloped circles around Jeff neighing and slapping his own butt.

Jeff couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer.

…

"Break?" Jeff asked, hopefully

"Totally. I think they're still serving dinner. Let's go." Nick said grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him up.

"Palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Jeff said mockingly, a smile ghosting his lips.

"Are you mocking me?" Nick asked, incredulous.

"Me? No. I'd never." Jeff said innocently, fluttering his eye lashes at Nick.

"Sure you weren't." Nick snorted walking towards his door and heading out.

"Hey! Wait for me." Jeff said, before rushing after Nick.

…

"To have?"

"Avoir."

"To go?"

"Aller."

"To drive?"

"Conduire."

"To say?"

"Lire? Wait-no dire."

"Dire. To pay?"

"Payer. That one's easy."

"To start?"

"Commencer."

"To finish?"

"Finir."

"And that concludes the lightening round of our competition. 50 point to our contestant Jeff Warbler. Awesome job, Jeff. Do you have anything to say?" Nick said, clapping softly and flipping to the next section in his notes.

"I'm totally gonna pass my French test." Jeff sang, grabbing one of Nick's hands and talking into it like a microphone.

"And the crowd goes wild." Nick helpfully added the ooos and ahhs.

…

" Le café. Le café. Le café. J'aime du café." Jeff bounce happily around Nick's room hugging his coffee cup to his chest.

"Well, maybe five sugars was a little too much." Nick said with raised eyebrows, watching Jeff in amusement.

"J'AIME DU CAFÉ, NICK." Jeff exclaimed, pulling Nick up from his spot on the floor and twirling him around.

…

"Wes and David." Jeff said surely.

"Really?" Nick asked, head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, I can totally see them together." Jeff smiled brightly

"But Wes is in a committed relationship with Gavel." Nick pointed out, wondering how David would fit into that equation.

"The more the merrier, dear." Jeff giggled, bumping shoulders with Nick.

"True." Nick nodded.

….

"I am ze French woman. I am 'ere to take all ze American men. I vant to suck your blood." Jeff said strutting around Nick's room.

He was pretty sure everyone in the hall could hear Nick's laugh.

….

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_" Jeff sang, grooving around Nick. Somehow the radio had gotten turned on and this was the result.

"I'm not sure this is studying." Nick stated, smiling. Jeff was so darn cute.

"It's a study party, Nick. Study party." Jeff put the emphasis on party, so Nick could know that it was a party. "Now come on, Nick. Groove with me to Taylor Swift." Jeff said pulling Nick from his bed.

And they did. Quite loudly. It was really amazing that no one had come knocking about the noise.

…

"I wonder if French dogs bark with French accents." Jeff said, fingers stroking his chin.

Nick side-eyed him so hard.

…

"Oh my god, Nick. You should have seen his face. It looked like he was suffocating." Jeff said laughing, hysterically.

"Why did Blaine want to learn how to make a bitch face anyway?" Nick asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"I don't know. I guess he wanted to add it to his impressive collection of crazy ass looks." Jeff snorted, rolling his eyes.

"He can pull them off though." Nick added for Blaine's benefit. He was going to be helping him tomorrow.

"True." Jeff said with a smirk. Nick wasn't sure he liked that smirk.

…

"Colors!" Jeff yelled, excitedly.

"Colors?" Nick asked, flipping to the colors section of his notes. "But we're still on clothes."

"Colors, Nick." Jeff demanded.

"Fine. Blue?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Bleu." Jeff smiled happily, bouncing.

And there Jeff was being adorable again. He really had to stop this. He should let someone else be adorable for a change. Nick snorted and moved on.

"Pink?"

….

"Okay, you know what Nick? I'm calling it. This study session is officially over as of 12:24 a.m." Jeff said tiredly rubbing his eyes. God, they had been studying for forever.

"Are you sure. We can go over the verbs again? Or maybe we could practice sentence structure?" How the hell was Nick still so awake? Jeff felt like he was going to die.

"No, Nick. I promise I'll past the test. But I so need sleep right now. Here, give me your notes and I'll study them in the morning." Jeff said drowsily, holding out his hand for the notes. Nick placed them gently into his palm.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" Nick asked softly, not wanting his night with Jeff to end.

"Please? I don't know if I can make it back without falling asleep in the hallway." Jeff said, swaying on the spot, his eyes closing.

"Come on, sleepy. Let's get you to a bed before you faint." Nick smiled, putting Jeff's arm around his shoulder. He opened the door and walked them out. Nick's notes crinkled a little in Jeff's fist.

"Lean on me. When you're not strong. I'll be your friend, helping you carry on" Jeff giggled as he leaned on Nick. Nick was warm and comfortable. He could be pillow. "You'd be a really good pillow."

"Really?" Nick asked with a smile. Jeff nodded sleepily.

"Yup. But you should just be my pillow. I don't wanna share." Jeff said, possessively gripping Nick's tie. Nick didn't respond he just smiled widely and patted Jeff's arm. They continued down the hall in silence

211. 212. 213. 214. 215. 216.

"We're here." Nick said, gesturing to Jeff's door. Jeff pulled away from his personal pillow and leaned against the wall.

"Yay, door." Jeff said happily, fiddling through his pockets for the keys. When he found them, he opened the door and then smiled at Nick.

"I had a really great time tonight." Jeff smiled sleepily.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, a sweet smile on his lips. Jeff nodded eagerly and tiredly. "Me too. It was awesome."

"Every time is awesome with you, Nick." Jeff's smile got wider and dopier.

"Oh, dear. You make me blush." Nick said in a horrible southern belle accent, fanning himself. His cheeks were a little pink.

"Oh HAHA. You're so funny, Nick." Jeff giggled, hysterically. He leaned against his doorway for support.

"I do try." Nick smiled. "Anyway, go to sleep. We don't want you being drowsy during the test."

"Okay, Nick. See you tomorrow." Jeff said, pulling Nick into a hug before walking into his dorm.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." And suddenly Nick was nervous. Would Jeff like the song? Did he even think about Nick that way? This could ruin their friendship. But all his worries were put on pause as Jeff stumbled back out of his room and placed a sweet peck on Nick's cheek.

"Nighty night, Nick." Jeff mumbled in a sleepy haze. Nick snorted and blushed.

"Goodnight, Jeff." Nick said smiling widely at his sleepy friend. Jeff nodded and walked into his dorm. He closed the door softly behind him. Nick smiled as he walked away. He wasn't so nervous anymore. Even if Jeff didn't feel the same, nothing could ruin their friendship. They were best friends and they'd always be (but Nick still totally hoped that they'd be more).

…

Nick sat in the commons the next day (or later that day?), strumming his guitar softly and waiting for Blaine to arrive. His thoughts were on Jeff (that was happening a lot lately) and their study date last night. It was easier than Nick expected it to be. It was effortless and comfortable and Nick loved that. He loved how easy it was to be himself around Jeff. How easy it was for them to be bat shit crazy together. It was wonderful. And maybe that was why he had fallen in love with Jeff. Well that and Jeff being super gorgeous and totally amazing. Nick smiled softly, his heart warm and heavy, as he continued to strum.

" Hey, Nick. Sorry I'm late. I was doing…something." Blaine's face was flushed as his normally perfectly gelled hair was in a disarray. Nick snorted loudly.

"Yeah. You were doing Kurt." Blaine blushed and swatted at Nick.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, trying to change the subject his cheeks still a faint pink.

"Yeah. I printed the chords for it this morning and I've practicing but I don't think it's quite right yet." Nick said, squinting at the notes on the paper.

"Well, let me see." Blaine said with his patented mentor smile. Nick smiled back goofily and started to play.

…

"Don't be nervous. He's going to love it." Blaine said patting Nick on the shoulder. They both stood outside the choir watching their follow Warblers file in. Jeff wasn't there yet.

"I'm not nervous." Nick said with a dopey smile, straightening the guitar on his back. And he wasn't. He was actually kind of excited.

"Really?" Blaine asked with a raised triangular eyebrow. "When I told Kurt how I felt about him, I was really nervous. Like shaking. I thought I was going to puke."

"Oh my god, Blaine. Who the hell told you that you were a good mentor? Really? You were going to puke? That's what you tell me? Really?" What the hell? Now he felt like puking.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. I even wasn't thinking." Blaine shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Oh god. He's going to hate it. He doesn't even like me. This is all your fault." Nick said accusingly, pointing a finger at Blaine. Why did he tell him that? Why?

"What's Blaine's fault?" Jeff asked, walking up to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, you know…everything. I think his hair caused the hole in the ozone." Nick whispered, nerves disappearing. Jeff giggled and Blaine scoffed. "Anyway how was your test?"

"Great. Totally aced it." Jeff said, high-fiveing Nick.

"Awesome." Nick smiled, straightening the guitar again.

"Hey, you've got your guitar. Are you going to play?" Jeff grinned widely. He loved it when Nick played.

"Yup." Nick winked. "I've been planning a little something special with Blaine here, actually."

"Really?" Jeff asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. "What?"

"It's a surprise. Right, Nick?" Blaine asked, grinning. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yup, sorry. I would tell you but then I'd have to like…kill you or something. And that wouldn't be fun would it?" Nick asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess not." Jeff sighed. "You know I thought best friends got special treatment."

"Trust me. This is better as a surprise." Nick nodded and Blaine smiled.

"If you say so. I guess I'll just head in then. Since you're not gonna tell me what you're doing." Jeff said sighing again. Nick shook his head and laughed.

"I'll head in too." Blaine said following Jeff. He gave Nick one last pat on the shoulder and walked in.

Nick breathed deeply in the now empty hallway. This was it. Time to show Jeff how he really felt. Nick wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and walked in.

…

"…So that is why I think Lady Gaga is the perfect choice for a nursing home." Kurt concluded his speech and the Warblers clapped (Thad and Trent being the loudest) and sat back in his seat next to Blaine. Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff and Jeff shook his head incredulously back.

"Okay, Kurt. We'll definitely consider that." Wes said smiling politely at Kurt. "Now, moving on. Nick? You said you'd like to sing something?" Wes looked towards Nick.

"Um, yeah." Nick said standing up and pulling his chair to the front center of the room. "Hey guys." Nick waved to the crowd. Jeff smiled from his seat and waved back. "I'd like to sing something. It that's okay with you?" He received a couple cat calls from the Warblers and he took that as a yes it was okay. He smiled and then strummed a few notes. "This is for Jeff." Jeff's eyes widened and he smiled a surprised but pleased smile. Nick smiled softly before beginning.

"_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_"

Nick's voice soulful and deep. His fingers strumming fast on the strings. He was bearing it all in front of the Warblers and it felt kind of good.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_"

Nick winks in Jeff's direction, recalling the time Jeff had told him that. They had only been seven at the time and Nick was sure he'd changed his mind since then.

"_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_"

Jeff's favorite color was blue, actually. He was born on the sixth of July. He didn't have a sister, but his brother was pretty hot. And Nick would never lie if any one ever asked him. He'd tell the truth because his love for Jeff is never something he'd want to hide.

"_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long_?"

Could Jeff tell, even now, that Nick was totally in love with him? Nick wasn't so sure. Jeff could be a bit oblivious at times.

"_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_"

Nick had only seen Jeff cry once. They were twelve and his parents were going through a divorce. It was heartbreaking and Nick had wanted to take all of the pain from Jeff's heart and put it into his.

"_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only sayI'm holding every breathe for you_"

Nick smiled at how true those lyrics were as he sang them. He was holding every breath for Jeff. Hell, he was breathing for Jeff.

"_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my hear_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_"

There was a collective Warbler snort as Nick sang about 'putting on his make up'. Nick just rolled his eyes. His cheeks stained pink.

"_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_"

Nick strummed one final note, before smiling out at the Warblers. Everyone erupted into applause and catcalls. Everyone except Jeff, his face was blank.

"Well. Um. Thanks guys. That was… that was it." Nick said nervously, his smile slightly dim at Jeff's reaction. Well, he had tried. He looked down at the ground and straightened his guitar strap, a sad smile on his face. And then suddenly he was being pulled roughly out of the choir room.

"Whoa Jeff- what?" Nick asked, shocked. What the hell?

"Excuse us, Warblers." Jeff said politely, before giving Nick one rough pull out of the room and closing the door behind them. Once they were alone Jeff smiled hugely at him. "You just sang to me" Jeff voice's cracked somewhat and his eyes watered.

"Y-yeah I did. Did you um- did you like it?" Nick asked shyly, looking down at the ground.

"I loved it." Jeff said smiling, before flinging himself at Nick. He grabbed Nick's chin and forced him to look at him. "It was beautiful." And that was all it took. Suddenly Nick's lips couldn't find Jeff's fast enough. Nick pressed his lips firmly against Jeff's moving only slightly. Jeff smiled into kiss before softly grabbing Nick's head and pulling him closer. Nick's lips were chapped but they were warm and Jeff loved the feeling of them pressed against his. It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful and Jeff wasn't sure he ever wanted to stop. But they did, several seconds later. Because breathing was necessary. They stayed hugged. Their foreheads pressed together.

"That was-" Nick started dazed, a huge smile engulfing his face.

"Yeah" Jeff said smiling warmly at Nick, his fingers caressing Nick's cheek.

"And you-" Nick pointed at him, his eyes wide.

"I know." Jeff nodded, slightly dazed himself.

"Neff rules!" Nick exclaimed, seriously. Jeff giggled softly.

"Yes, Nick. Neff totally rules." Jeff smiled softly, before pressing his lips to Nick's once again.

…

About ten minutes later (when they finally stopped making out) Nick and Jeff walked back into the choir hand in hand. The other Warblers paid them no mind as they took their seats.

"So I take it Jick's a thing now?" Wes asked, waggling his eyebrows at them. All the other Warblers burst into laughter. Because HAHA Jick.

"No. No guys. It's Neff not Jick." Jeff said blushing, trying to talk over the laughter.

"HAHA Jick oh my god that sounds like di-" Trent started, laughing his ass off from his place beside Klaine.

"YES. Yes. Thank you Trent. That's why it's Neff. Not Jick." Jeff said rolling his eyes in frustration.

"I think the Warblers have decided, dear. Our couple name is Jick." Nick said shrugging, laughter in his eyes.

"Oh god." Jeff said putting his unused hand over his eyes. Great. Now they were going to be called Jick for the rest of their lives. Ah well, at lease they had each other through this humiliation. Jeff gave in, pecking Nick on the cheek and then joining in on the laughter.

Because really, Jick was hilarious.

-Fin-

AN: HAHA oh my god. I'm sorry guys. What just happened? Lol oh jeez.

READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

Peace out,

xbluejayx


End file.
